Tears of blood
by White Plum
Summary: ***NEW*** Poems dedicated to RK's story, the story that never ends...
1. Default Chapter

Tear of life  
  
A tear of blood  
Is a tear of suffering,   
A tear of suffering   
Is a tear of anger,  
A tear of anger  
  
Was a tear of sadness,  
A tear of sadness  
Was a tear of joy,  
A tear of joy  
Was once, a tear of blood… 


	2. Author's Freetalk

Thankx to Yui Shinomori and Kaori for their reveiws it makes me want to write more poetry. If you're interested in fanfics plez read mine it's called "Healing my wounds" and if you do plez reveiw!! (Yes kaori i know you're the only one who has wrote hundreds of reveiws *bows* i thank you deeply). 


	3. You blow my wind

A/N: RIGATOU GOZAIMASU FOR TH REVEIWS I THINK I'LL WRITE POETRY MORE OFTEN IT GETS NATURAL TO ME. wanted to thank Yui Shinomori for her support and Kenta divina... This chap is a POV of Kenshin 'bout Kaoru (like the image of the opening in Shogou Amakuza's saga) when wind blow her away... plez R&R!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You blow my wind  
  
  
  
  
Winds blowing softly through your skin  
  
You don't know the desire it brings me in  
  
Your hair goes the way it blows  
  
While you keep your eyes close  
  
  
Petals fall from the tree  
  
The wind blows them free,  
  
From any sin they have done  
  
And lead them where they belong  
  
  
He sends your scent by his smooth touch  
  
I become addicted, I want you so much  
  
I can't escape from you  
  
Cuz I want you  
  
Cuz I need you  
  
Cuz I love you... 


	4. We're not that different

A/N: Hey Yui thanks again for the reveiws you make me happy ^___^. I talk to my cousin about "you blow my wind" and he told me he was thinking about doing a song from it YAY i'm so excited!!! Hey this is anotjer one i composed it in my Spanish class (i don't know why they even care about uor spanish!!) it's dedicated to Shishio/Kenshin. The teacher asked us to do an assasin's poetry so i thought about Kenshin's battle vs. Shishio and it came to me! (hope you like it Yui-chan!!)  
Kenshin's POV again...  
  
  
  
  
We're not that different  
  
  
  
  
We are two men and we are assasins  
  
We fight for our believes  
  
My purpose is peace  
  
Yours is to conquer  
  
  
Our soul is the intense desire  
  
Our body are those who fallow us  
  
Our blood, is the one we already spilled  
  
Our strength is our will to win  
  
  
We have the same soul,  
  
The same body,  
  
The same blood and strength  
  
But not the same mind  
  
  
We're not that different  
  
After all,  
  
We are blessed and desecrate by the same God... 


	5. Nature made us different

A/N: Hey this poem is specially for Yui-chan who asked me to do it. Let's just say that A/M are not my favorite couple but hey! I like to please people (specially readers^__~) Well I really had to work on this one cuz I wanted it to be dramatic and romantic at the same time so I hope you like it!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!! Aoshi's POV…  
  
  
  
  
Nature made us different  
  
  
  
You're Jin, I'm Jan,  
  
You're fire, I'm ice,  
  
You're high, I'm low,  
  
You're happy, I'm sad…  
  
  
Yes… Nature made us different,  
  
It made us enemies  
  
But I can never hate you  
  
I can only love you  
  
  
You're like a stream,  
  
You flow from dream to dream  
  
I'm like a flame,  
  
I destroy everything as the same  
  
  
Together we will bring destruction,  
  
Together we will break nature's rules,  
  
Together we will be free  
  
Together we will love forever  
  
  
Yes… Nature made us different  
  
But our feelings shall never change  
  
Seasons may change  
  
But I'll love you until my flame fades…   
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: I think the last part was a little bit like Come what may from Moulin Rouge but I couldn't think of anything else and it sounds cut so I'll let it as it is…  
Plez review! 


	6. Unavoidable repetitions

A/N: OK OK YOU'VE WON I'M WRITING POETRY AGAIN ^__^ I'M SORRY 4 THOSE WHO HAVE EXPECT NEW STUFF FOR FOR LONG IT'S JUST THAT I'VE STARTED TO WRITE IN SPANISH AND I'VE FORGOTTEN ABOUT WHAT WAS IN THE ENGLISH SECTION GOMEN GOMEN *bows bows*  
  
well my lateste creation hope you like it and thankx to:  
  
Maya  
Shiina  
Light the Goddess of purity  
Haruko  
say-chan  
Chiruken  
Yui Sakurazuka  
Cristal  
Kenta Divina  
  
Unavoidable repetitions   
Such as the cold night's breeze  
  
Such as the warmth of the sun upon my skin  
  
Such as the gleaming light of your smile  
  
Such as the drifting tear on your cheek  
Such as the darkest night of you raven hair  
  
Such as the smooth sound of your voice  
  
Such as the deep color of your eyes  
  
Such as your never-ending beauty  
The more I look at you in the night's sky  
  
The more I fall in love of you  
  
The more I seek your soul in the darkness  
  
The more I feel lost without you  
The more I want to hold you  
  
The more I want to kiss you  
  
The more I want to love you  
  
The more I want to fight for you  
I will never let you go  
  
I will never let you suffer  
  
I will never sadden you  
  
I will never again leave your side  
I will always worship you  
  
I will always follow you  
  
I will always protect you  
  
I will always love you  
******WP***** Thank you all!!!  
Sorry i posted it wrong! 


End file.
